


l is for the way you look at me

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson, Post-Death Sunset Curve, Sunset Curve, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ghost boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tt's Valentine's Day, and Luke just really wants to do something for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	l is for the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> pre-warning: this is really bad, as i realized far too late i hadn't written anything for valentine's day after i told myself i was going to and really wanted to, so i apologize in advance.

“Keep your eyes closed.” 

“They are clos-Patterson!” Reggie hisses when his boot collides with something in front of him, and Luke winces, nudging his bandmate out of the way. 

“Sorry, babe.” He uses their conjoined hands to guide Reggie into the studio carefully, making sure to be wary of any more potential catastrophes. “Here,” He stops, grinning, and squeezes the other boy’s hand. “Open your eyes.”

Reggie isn’t sure what he’s expecting when he opens his eyes, but he certainly did  _ not _ expect to start tearing up. “Did you do all this?” The air is pulled from his lungs, and his heart begins to beat furiously beneath his ribs as he takes in the scene in front of him. Pre-lit candles cascade across the piano, onto the coffee table, and almost every spare surface Reggie can spot (fake ones, obviously, and Reggie reminds himself to thank Alex for that later, as he knows the blonde boy undoubtedly had a role in that decision). Brightly-colored petals are strewn across the piano as well, not roses, no, because Luke knows Reggie better than that, but _sunflowers,_ decorating the scene in specks of vivid yellow. Beside him, Luke surveys his expression, gaging his reaction, an apprehensive smile painted on his face. 

“Do you like it?” He asks, tentatively, teeth tugging on his lower lip, and  _ Hell, _ Reggie would jump off the edge of the world with this boy if he asked him to. Brushing away the tears brimming in his eyes and threatening to spill down his cheeks, Reggie throws himself at the other boy.. 

“Oh my Gosh,  _ yes _ !” Reggie mumbles into the fabric of Luke’s band tee, winding his arms tightly around his shoulders. Luke laughs, most likely in relief, and returns the embrace, resting his hands on the bassist’s hips. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He says when he pulls away, beaming. Luke brings his fingers to cradle Reggie’s cheek, letting their foreheads fall together.

“No, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” He counters, angling his head to steal a kiss from his bandmate. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” Luke kisses him again, and again, and again, fingers dancing through his hair and lips that taste like cherry chapstick and it’s the most wonderful thing Reggie’s ever experienced. 

“You did all this for me?” He whispers when Luke ceases his kisses, plucking a petal from the piano and handling it between his fingertips reverently. Luke nods. 

“Well, I mean, I had a little help from Alex and Julie but I did go out and pick the flowers myself if that’s what-” He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence because Reggie is kissing him quiet, using the lapels of Luke’s jacket to hold him close. His cheeks are painted a radiant shade of pink when Reggie breaks away.

“I love you, Luke Patterson.” Reggie breathes, pressing a chaste kiss to the other boy’s forehead. A grin tugs on Luke’s lips, and Reggie might just melt right then and there.

"I love you, too, Reg,” Luke responds without hesitance. “Forever and always, I’ll love you, Reggie Peters.” 

Later that night, the majority of the candles end up on the ground (thank God for fake flames) and Reggie  _ definitely _ has to figure out a way to get  _ certain stains _ out of piano benches, but for now, he buries himself deeper into Luke’s arms, collects every last petal in the morning and puts them into a jar, and thanks his lucky stars for second chances. 


End file.
